howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leyla
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Leyla is one of the main protagonists in the series Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Early Life'' Leyla and her twin Dak were orphaned at a young age after becoming shipwrecked and were later found by a mother dragon. She raised the twins beside her son, Winger, which resulted in them sharing a special ability to verbally communicate with dragons. Additionally, Dak and Leyla were taught how to ride on the backs of dragons and much dragon knowledge. Leyla's Dragon Diary is the only thing the twins have left of their birth parents, recovered from the shipwreck. Leyla met Summer while on an outing with her dragon family learning how to ride on the back of dragons. She slipped off and fell into the sea, where she was rescued by the female Fastfin. They have been great friends ever since. ''Integrating into a Human Village When Dak and Leyla were ten, they and their four dragon friends were accepted into the human village of Huttsgalor after rescuing their chief, Duggard, from a shipwreck in "The Nest". They made a new home in an old abandoned lighthouse and work to rescue both humans and dragons alike. They were not easily accepted at first, as resident inventor Magnus Finke sought to get them evicted from town. He accused Burple of eating the town sheep, Haggis. Leyla, her brother Dak, and their dragon friends leave town. However they return when Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and threatens the villagers. Dak stops and destroys the run-away machine while Leyla and the others help the villagers. Later, Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. The villagers welcome the dragon group back to stay for good. Duggard dubs them the 'Rescue Riders'. In "Deep Trouble", Dak leads a 'Fast Blast Drills' training session. Leyla and Summer take a long time even starting the drill, because both are over-analyzing the situation. Dak and Winger perform the best, almost by accident. Afterward the Rescue Riders encounter Elbone in the village. He relates that he is going to map the Maze Caves. The next day, late in the day, Duggard tells Dak, Winger, Burple, and Cutter that Elbone has still not returned from the caves. Dak rushes into the cave without a plan to find him. He, Winger, and Cutter also get lost, but do eventually find Elbone. Meanwhile, Leyla comes up with over twenty scenarios to go rescue them, but runs out of time because nightfall and the full moon are rapidly approaching, meaning the caves will be flooding. Leyla, Summer, and Burple enter the caves and find Elbone and the other riders. Everyone escapes in the nick of time. Dak admits planning is useful, while Leyla admits she should trust her gut and make quick decisions more. Leyla learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo in "Boo to You". Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, though she insists it is real, all except Burple. Later, an invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. She and the other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon. Leyla, along with the other Rescue Riders, help out Huttsgalor by moving sheep from pasture to pasture in "Where There's Smoke". Unfortunately, fires keep developing near the sheep flock, and Duggard asks the Riders to put out the fires. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them, so the Riders investigate the cause of the fires. Ultimately, they find the culprit - a Fire Fury named Aggro - who was trying to use fire to protect the sheep from wolves. The Rescue Riders clear Cutter's name and ask Aggro to join the team. In "Heavy Metal", metal objects begin to fall apart, due to a lack of the mineral, Belzium. Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more. Magnus Finke jumps in with his new device and claims he will find the Belzium first. Despite initial misgivings, Leyla joins the other Riders and Magnus in making the search a competition amongst everyone, rather than a group effort. This lands everyone in hot water when she, Summer, Magnus, Winger, and Dak become trapped in a cave. Only teamwork is able to free everyone. Additionally, only teamwork is able to stop a runaway boulder of Belzium from crushing the town. Leyla freely admits her error. Leyla and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Dak and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, Leyla and Dak apologizes to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explains that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. After Cutter, Winger, Burple, and Aggro come down with the Dreaded Dragon Flu, Leyla and Summer search for a cure, in "Sick Day". They consult Marena, who told them Help Kelp is a cure, but also that eels love the seaweed. Summer is unusual for a Fastfin, as she has an eel phobia, which is not characteristic of the species. Leyla helped her dragon friend overcome her fear and together they get past the eels and grab the Help Kelp. Upon return to the Roost, everyone is medicated with the seaweed and gets better. Leyla and her fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg", even after he stole Leyla's Dragon Diary. He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Dak and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down after Leyla remembered that Ironclaws don't like water and Dak and Winger show her Magnus. Leyla and the Rescue Riders gathered supplies from the forest for training, and while doing so, found three unknown dragon eggs in "Home Alone". They took them home to the Roost to care for. Shortly after settling them in, Duggard arrived to enlist the help of Leyla and Dak for finding a new storage cave for the village. Duggard mounted Winger with Dak and all five take off to search, leaving Burple, Aggro, and Cutter home alone to care for the eggs. Duggard directed Leyla, Dak, and the dragons to a multitude of caves around the island, but found each and every one unsuitable for one reason or another. Finally, Leyla and Summer deliberately led them to a cave they had already visited, tricking Duggard. Duggard then admitted to Leyla and Dak that he just found riding dragons very thrilling. Later Leyla, Winger, Dak, and Summer return to the Roost to find everything in order. In "Slobber Power", Leyla and Summer compete against the other about who will become the mother figure to the trio of eggs the Riders had found previously. One of the eggs hatched, and instead of either of them, the new baby imprints to Cutter, surprising them all. Leyla identified the baby as a Slobber Smelter. Leyla and Summer try to coach the reluctant Cutter on how to care for the baby. Eventually they left the Roost to catch more fish for the baby and leave Cutter alone. When they return much later, they find Cutter playing well with the baby and caring for him adequately. Just then the other two eggs hatch, and immediately bypass Leyla and Summer and fixate on Cutter. Leyla decided to move her belongings down into the dragons' sleep cave for a night when a windy storm blows up in "Crash Course". This included a jar of Slinkwing goo. During the night, the baby dragons escape their crib and knock the jar over next to Cutter. The next morning, the dragons wake up and eat herring for breakfast, but Cutter wasn't able to get up, being glued in place by the goo. Leyla felt guilty, and, along with Summer and Aggro, wait on him hand and foot. At one point, Cutter is able to free himself, but continued pretending to be trapped in order to get pampered. Leyla, Summer, and Aggro discover this, then trick him back by sending in the baby Slobber Smelters to burn him out of the good with their acidic drool. Cutter jumped away, revealing his deception. For recompense, the girls have him fetch items for them like they did for him. In "Furious Fun", Leyla and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Leyla and Summer fly around and demonstrate Summer's water blasts. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Leyla, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Winger, Burple, and Dak bring home a pair of dragon babies to the Roost in "Grumblegard, Part 1". She examined them but at first doesn't know what species they are. When they start emitting a deafening scream, Leyla identified them as Piercing Shriekscales. The shrill screams meant they are hungry, and won't eat anything other than rare Crimson Pine bark. While Dak, Winger, Burple, and Aggro leave the Roost to find some of the bark, Leyla, Summer and Cutter stayed behind to take care of all the babies. They weren't successful trying to quiet the Baby Shriekscales, having tried many different tactics. They take them to the village, in hopes that the change of scenery would distract them. Unfortunately they screamed anyway, disrupting the town and awakening Marena. Marena followed them back to the Roost, where she performed a strange clapping dance and put the babies to sleep. Leyla tried multiple times to repeat what Marena did, but to no avail. Eventually, Dak and the others return with the bark, finally assuaging the babies. Burple, Dak, Winger, and Aggro had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. New Adventures In "Double Finked", the Rescue Riders received a dragon egg from an unnamed man. Leyla was excited about it, believing it could be a Whooping Whifflewing, a Gigantic Grumplumper, or a Roaming Ramblefang. She then noticed Axel, who claimed that he wanted to join the Rescue Riders. Leyla agreed out of mercy. The next day, the egg disappeared, so Leyla and the rest of the Riders went searching for it. They met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was Magnus' nephew. Leyla then realised that Axel stole the egg so she confronted him at Magnus' house. Meanwhile, the egg hatched and Leyla recognised it as a Roaming Ramblefang. The baby snatched Axel and flew away. Leyla and the others followed them until they stopped on a sea stack. Leyla attempted to talk to the dragon, but the hatchling was too young to understand her. She then used a rescue vine to replace Axel with the Elbone Doll. She took Axel back to Magnus' house and told him that he is no longer part of the Rescue Riders. Physical Appearance Leyla is a young girl with red hair and green eyes. She wears a purple sleeveless tunic with a quilted appearance, and a long-sleeve shirt underneath banded in light and dark teal. She has purple arm bracers and fingerless brown gloves. Additionally, Leyla wears a green scarf around her neck, a short purple and blue leather skirt, green leggings, and brown boots. She also carries an over-the-shoulder satchel. Personality Leyla subconsciously tends to stroke her hair in a variety of uneasy situations. She can get anxious, especially when she doesn't know something or someone is in serious trouble. She places a great deal of importance in her Dragon Diary, and feels inadequate without it. Leyla is very nurturing and caring, and is the best at mothering orphaned baby dragons that they come across. Leyla does give everyone - even Magnus Finke - the benefit of the doubt. However, this positivity is not eternal, and will admit her error. She is a planner and favors strategy over impulse unlike her twin brother. Skills and Abilities '''Intelligence:' Leyla is extremely intelligent and can make complex plans, studies, notes, and observations. Dragon Riding: Leyla is an excellent dragon rider, with or without a saddle, due to her dragon mother's teachings. Relationships Dak Leyla has a very close relationship with her twin brother, after they were shipwrecked together and lost their birth parents. They aren't seen fighting often, and after being separated for a while, usually embrace in greeting. They do sometimes tease each other, but more often they are giving each other encouragement and support. Summer Summer rescued Leyla from falling into the sea when she was younger and fell off another dragon's back. They have since become best friends, and fully support each other, such as when they had to face biting eels to retrieve some Help Kelp. Aggro Leyla is sensitive enough to notice when Aggro is feeling upset, but doesn't understand right away that she feels left out of the group. All the Riders are able to work out the kinks of a new member and become more unified. Duggard Magnus Finke Leyla tries to see a good side in Magnus, especially when they are trapped together in a cave in "Heavy Metal". She initially believes that there is a nice person buried deep inside. However, after repeated lack of positivity from Magnus despite the Riders helping him, she revises her thoughts and finds him irredeemable. Appearances Trivia *Chief Duggard relates that Leyla snores loud enough to keep him awake, in the episode "The Nest". Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Children Category:Leyla Category:Dak